Tethered To You
by lucyspreston
Summary: The pack is looking for Lydia and they track her scent to the nemeton and find a catatonic Lydia. When all else fails to save her, Stiles kisses her as their last hope.


Something was wrong.

Stiles couldn't pinpoint exactly what was up, but the feeling in his gut was signaling bad news. He hurriedly got up from the uncomfortable hospital chair to go check on his father. As Stiles arrived to his father's hospital room Melissa walked out. She greeted Stiles with a grin and assured him that his dad was fine and on a steady road to recovery. Stiles was filled with relief, that was until the feeling in his gut returned. Stiles excused himself from Melissa and walked into his father's room, pulling up a chair next to the Sheriff's bed. If there was nothing wrong with his father then what was the problem?

Stiles decided to quickly check in with the pack, sending them all a quick text. Even though most of the pack and him were going through a rough patch he still wanted to make sure they were okay. After about 15 minutes everyone responded back to him except for Lydia. He decided to call her and got no answer. Five tries later, Stiles was above and beyond with worry.

The only thing Stiles could think of was to call Scott, so that's what he did. Scott picked up on the third ring. "Hey, what's up?" Scott asked sounding both confused and glad that Stiles called him. It was the first time they talked since the confrontation of the Donovan incident. Scott was meaning to call Stiles to apologize because he ended up hearing the actual truth about what happened and couldn't fathom that he actually believed Theo's bullshit story. Stiles' words were rushed as he asked, "Have you heard from Lydia? She hasn't been answering my calls and I think something is wrong," Scott could practically feel Stiles' worry radiating through the phone. So, Scott felt immensely guilty when he confessed, "The last text I got from her was a few hours ago, all it said was 'Library.' I didn't go because I thought it was meant for someone else. Should we go check it out?" Not even a second later came Stiles' response, "Yeah. Can you pick me up from the hospital? My jeep is in the shop."

"Sure thing, I'll be there in 15 minutes," Scott paused for a few seconds then continued, "don't worry Stiles, Lydia will be fine." _Oh how wrong he was_. Thinking in advance, Scott decided to take Malia with him just in case Lydia was in danger. Of course the recent break up should've make things awkward, but a pack member could be in danger leaving no room for awkwardness. Once they pulled up into the hospital parking lot Stiles jumped into the backseat and off they rushed towards the school library.

The whole way there Stiles was silent. Too overwhelmed with worry and the sinking feeling in his gut to do anything except sit and think of all the things that could've happened. He starts thinking of the worst case scenario, but before his thoughts could get too dark they pulled up into the library parking lot. Stiles stumbled out of the car and jogged toward the library entrance, hoping that as soon as he walks through the door he'll see Lydia peacefully studying at one of the tables. Instead he's met with emptiness, not a single person was in the library. To make the situation worse, Stiles notices Lydia's bag slumped on the floor all the contents in the purse spilled across the floor. After what seemed like years, Malia and Scott burst through the doors and take in their surroundings. Both the werecoyote and werewolf sniff around trying to search for more clues that could be unfolded from the scene in front of them.

"It's definitely Lydia," Malia said clearly distressed like the rest of them. "Her emotions were high with fear," Scott added on. All three of them paused for a minute,

letting their new discovery sink in. Stiles was the one to break the silence when he felt the familiar tug in his gut that started this whole thing. "We need to go find her now," he said, his voice trembling slightly. That seemed to bring Scott and Malia out of their dazed thoughts. Having already memorized Lydia's scent, they all ran back into the car. Scott, the more experienced tracker out of them, had his head poked out of the window tracking Lydia's scent and telling Malia where to go.

Once again, Stiles was consumed in a worrying silence, wondering where Lydia was and praying that she was okay. The moment Stiles snapped out of his thoughts to take in his surroundings he knew exactly where they were headed. Beacon Hills Preserve. Where basically all things supernatural are drawn to because of the damn nemeton. Stiles was sure the 3 of them knew where Lydia's scent was taking them once Scott stuck his head back in the car. Scott gave Malia directions every now and then, until finally they arrived at the preserve.

Stepping out of the car the familiar tugging feeling in Stiles' gut returned, but this time it was worse than before. Stiles focused on steadying his breathing as he followed Malia and Scott through the woods. The last thing he needed was to have a panic attack in the middle of the woods while trying to search for Lydia. "The scent is getting stronger," Scott said, turning around to make sure Stiles heard him. Proceeding forward, the tugging in Stiles' gut intensified. His body now seemed to be pulling him forward as if his legs were on autopilot, passing Malia and Scott, heading off to wherever his legs took him. Stiles' fast pace put a good distance between himself and Malia and Scott, but he stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the nemeton. Stiles was frozen in place looking at the few burnt bodies leaned against the nemeton when his gaze shifted a few feet behind the huge tree stump.

That's when he saw her, Lydia Martin, the girl he's had a crush on since the third grade and one of his closest friends. Her body sprawled across the cold-hard dirt, seeming to be unmoving. He stumbled over to Lydia, his knees shaking from the inevitable shock of seeing her like this. Stiles fell to the ground right in front of her, his trembling hands taking hold of her deathly cold body and that's when Stiles broke.

"No no no no. This can not be happening," Stiles whispered, his voice shaking as her body lay limp in his arms. Scott and Malia finally arrived to the scene, stopping dead in their tracks as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Stiles was now full on sobbing as he took hold of Lydia's face desperately pleading, "Lydia, come on you have to wake up. Come back to me. Lydia please." Nothing Stiles said worked, Lydia still layed motionless in his arms.

As far as Stiles could tell, Lydia was well past dead, her body temperature and unresponsiveness was too overwhelming for Stiles that he didn't even think to check her pulse. Scott slowly approached Stiles trying not to make the situation worse as he spoke, "Stiles, come on we have to get her to the hospital." Stiles didn't bother to shift his gaze towards Scott when he responded, "It's too late, she's dead," his voice coming out rough and scratchy from his intense sobbing. Both Malia and Scott looked at Stiles confused, they could hear the sound of Lydia's heart beating. It was faint, but it was still there a sign showing that she was still living. "She will be if we don't go now," Malia spoke up and Stiles finally registered that he didn't even check her pulse. _How could I be so stupid_ , he thought as his hands reached out to check her pulse.

Indeed her heart was beating ever so faintly, but that was enough motivation for Stiles. Immediately, he picked Lydia up in his arms and dashed back to the car Scott and Malia right behind him. Scott settled in the driver's seat and instantly headed to the hospital. Malia turned around in her seat to check up on Stiles and Lydia. Lydia's body still laid in Stiles' arms as he inspected her body to try and find any cause to why she was like this. That's when Malia saw it, behind Lydia's neck where the unmistakable mark of claws.

"Stiles her neck, look behind her neck," Malia muttered, her voice filled with worry. Stiles moved Lydia's hair to get a better view of behind her neck and once his fingers brushed against the marks his body immediately went rigid. It's as if touching the marks unlocked new memories for him, as he pieced together what happened. "Theo, it was Theo. He must've known Lydia found something when she went to go talk to Parrish and he wanted to know what it was. So, he stuck his claws in her neck to find out," Stiles started. "Causing Lydia to go catatonic since he didn't know what he was doing," Scott added. "He found out the location of the nemeton and took her with him, dumping her body there," included Malia. "She must've been there for a while since her body was so cold, she could possibly be hypothermic," Stiles concluded as they pulled up to the hospital.

Stiles picked Lydia back up in his arms and rushed into the hospital entrance. Before he got out of the car Scott told him Melissa would be waiting for them, and indeed she was ready with a wheelchair for Lydia. Stiles shook his head, holding Lydia's body closer to him, Melissa seemed to get the message as she pushed the wheelchair aside and rushed Stiles to an empty room. Stiles laid Lydia down on the hospital bed, but took hold of her hand as he explained to Melissa what happened. Unfortunately, Melissa told Stiles he had to go into the waiting room while they treated Lydia. "No, I'm not leaving her," Stiles said his voice filled with determination. "Honey, you can't. You have to be out of the room while we run some tests. There's nothing I can do, I'm sorry," Melissa sighed. Stiles understood as he reluctantly let go of Lydia's hand and left the room.

Stiles doesn't remember falling asleep in the waiting room, but he woke up hearing shouting. Coming down the hall was a very angry Natalie Martin pointing an accusing finger at Stiles. He quickly stood up just as Natalie started to shout, "You, this is all because of you and your friends! You did this to her!" Stiles opened his mouth to try and object, but Natalie beat him to it. "You and your friends won't be able to put her in any more danger after tonight," she spoke. Her choice of words confused Stiles.

"What do you mean?" Stiles finally spoke, his voice filled with worry. "Lydia's coming to Eichen House," a man spoke from behind Natalie, holding a clipboard filled with paperwork. For the second time tonight, Stiles felt like his world stopped spinning. "What, no, y-you can't do that," Stiles' voice trembled as he turned to Natalie once again. "It's already done Stiles. You guys won't be able to hurt her in there," Natalie said. "N-no, listen to me you can't put her in there. Eichen House is not a safe place, it's dangerous." It took everything in Stiles to get his voice to stop trembling so much. "It's already done Stiles," she repeated once again, but now Stiles could see a hint of doubt in her eyes.

Stiles knew he couldn't change Natalie's mind as he spoke again, "When does she go?" Stiles was trying so hard not to cry now. "She leaves as soon Natalie finishes the paperwork," the man from behind Natalie spoke once again. Stiles felt as if he's just been punched in the got, all the air knocked out of him, knowing that Lydia is going to be sent to hell on earth. "C-can I see her, please?" Stiles asked, no longer caring if his voice cracked and if he was crying. Natalie was going to object, but when she looked back at Stiles and saw how broken he looked and remembered how close he and Lydia where, she reluctantly spoke, "Fine, you have 10 minutes" Stiles said a thousand thank you's as he rushed to Lydia's room.

Stiles slowed as he reached the door, carefully opening it. He was met with the same blank-faced Lydia he saw at the nemeton, but this time she was in a hospital gown. When Stiles took her hand in his he was relieved to feel the warmth back in her touch. He knew he didn't have enough time so he began speaking, "Your mom is taking you to Eichen House tonight. I tried to change her mind, but she was convinced that it's safer for you there. That it's safer because we won't be able to get to you. She was saying that it's all our fault that you get hurt, and i can't help but think that it's true. But this time I promise you I'll get you out, I'll do everything in my power to get you out of there.," Stiles paused as he wiped the tears from his face and looked at Lydia who showed no sign of hearing him, "Come on Lydia, you have to come back to us. Come back to me. I can't do this without you."

Stiles looked at the clock, he had 2 more minutes. His anxiety was growing out of control as he tried to think of something to help Lydia. Anything that could wake her up. He suddenly remembered Deaton and his talk about emotional tethers. More importantly that Lydia and Stiles are each other's tethers. Then the most cheesiest fairy tale idea popped up in his head, _kiss her to break the spell_ , kiss her to break her out of the catatonic state. One minute left, Stiles got up from his chair and cupped Lydia's face in his hands. _I can't believe i'm going to do this_ , Stiles thought. Then he slowly placed his lips on Lydia's, desperately praying that this will work and she'll be fine. When Stiles pulled away and looked back at Lydia, he felt as though everything around him came crumbling down. It didn't work. The kiss didn't work and he's out of time. Stiles didn't bother wiping away his tears as he held Lydia's hand, waiting for Natalie to shoo him away so they could take Lydia to Eichen House. And just like that Natalie and the man with the clipboard, whom he guessed worked at Eichen, came into the room and took Lydia away.

Stiles stared at the spot Lydia was just at, hoping she'd reappear if he stared long enough. The sounds of Stiles' sobs blocked out everything else, trapping him in a somber atmosphere. He felt so helpless, he couldn't do anything to help Lydia and couldn't stop her mother from taking her to Eichen House. Something about seeing Lydia like that broke Stiles. Maybe it's because it seemed as though she actually died, and Stiles was no where near prepared for that to actually happen. Stiles knew that ultimately he's the only one able to get Lydia out of Eichen House, due to the mountain ash. That filled him with a new found determination and motivation. He **will** get Lydia out of Eichen House, even if it kills him. But he'll need help from the pack. So, getting up from the chair and pulling out his phone, he texted Scott.

 _We're getting the pack back together and then we go save Lydia_.


End file.
